


The Hat Seller

by Gammarad



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Getting Together, Hats, Historical Fantasy, Pre-Relationship, Rival Relationship, before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad
Summary: This takes place before canon and you don't need to know the canon at all to read it.It's a story about a couple of Sophie Hatter's ancestors and a little situation that happened to them. There were these two men, see, who were rivals, and they both wanted to buy hats...





	The Hat Seller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



Martin Hatter had the finest millinery in Market Chipping. This was not saying much, as the only other place to buy a hat in town was a candidate for the worst in Ingary. Still, he prided himself on it. His family had been in the trade for generations.

On a fine spring afternoon, a customer came into the shop. Martin was busy arranging a display and the shop assistant on duty, Emma, saw to her. But there were raised voices so he went over to see what was the matter.

"They will be coming here tonight, don't you see? I must speak with Mr. Hatter."

"Certainly, Miss Enfield." He smoothly took over from Emma. "How can I be of assistance?"

"It is Mr. Ridley and Mr. Budd." These were two of the young men who worked in the Mayor's office. Ridley was tall and thin, Budd shorter and broad-shouldered. They were constantly arguing and competing over everything. Ridley was a nosy know-it-all and Budd was a vain bully, in Martin's estimation, but they were also both men who, for the most part, had the best interests of Market Chipping in their hearts and one of them would likely be Mayor someday. And whichever of them that was would probably do a fine job.

"It's about Laura," she continued. He thought she meant Laura Lake, the mayor's daughter. "They've both decided to court her."

He wondered if she was jealous. It wouldn't do to say that to a customer, though. "Perhaps I can show you one of our new spring designs? I think they would suit you well." If she had a new hat, she might not feel so put out that her friend was the one attracting suitors.

"I'm not here for a hat," she said earnestly. "But they both will be. I heard them discussing it. I thought you might allow me to … do something about the situation?" She hesitated over the last words so that Martin felt she might be planning to lay a curse. She was apprenticed to the town witch, who was not the sort of witch to curse anyone, but one never knew.

"Please," he said, "let's speak of this in the back." He nodded to Emma and took Miss Enfield to the back of the shop where the most expensive hats and those most suitable for older customers were kept, out of earshot of anyone else, which currently was only Emma, but a new customer might come in at any time. 

"They are far more interested in which of them will win any given competition than in making Laura happy, Mr. Hatter." Miss Enfield looked angry about this. "I won't stand for it." 

Martin wondered what help he might be. He gave her his best expectant salesman expression and listened as she explained. In the end, most of his concerns were assuaged. It was spells she intended to do, as he had guessed, but not black magic.

\--

Ridley came in first. He was looking for a hat as a gift to a girl, he explained. It had to be beautiful and make her understand how excellent a suitor he was. As he had planned with Miss Enfield, Martin agreed to make the hat for Mr. Ridley. 

While Ridley was still in the shop, Budd came in. He ordered a hat for himself, one that would show him to his best effect. 

Budd already wore a hat that showed him very well. It had a tall diamond crown and a shiny woven band. The flattering shape of the brim lent sparkle to his eyes. It would be a challenge to do better, Martin thought, but he had confidence in his skill and agreed to make this hat as well. 

"No hat would give you the least prepossession, Budd," Ridley said as Budd walked past him toward the door, his rapt gaze at his rival rendering the honesty of his statement dubious. Once they had started in on each other, they paid little attention to anyone else around them, focused entirely on one another.

"You must believe that because you are too tall to wear a hat at all," Budd replied. "It's already ludicrous; the added height would make you completely implausible." He looked up at the other man through the lashes of half-lidded eyes.

They walked out the door together, trading ridiculous insults the while. Miss Enfield came out from the back. 

"I see just what you mean," Martin told her. 

\--

He created two identical hats. One she enchanted with a spell that made it only able to be given to someone beloved of the giver, and it would reveal to the wearer the giver's affection. The other she enchanted in a nearly reverse way to show the wearer's feelings, but only to the object of those feelings. Then she did a strange pass of hands and the two hats shimmered into alignment. Now there was only one of them.

Martin blinked. He had not seen magic do anything like that before. 

When Ridley came in, Martin collected his money and handed him the box containing the hat. He strolled out carrying it, headed to the cafe where Miss Lake and Miss Enfield were currently dining. 

Budd came in shortly after, and as planned, Martin told him that he had accidentally sold Ridley his hat instead of the one Ridley had consigned. Budd insulted him, and Martin, a bit worried about this part of the plan, told him where Ridley had gone and said as they were clearly acquainted, he was sure Budd could persuade Ridley to return his hat. 

Not wasting any time, Budd hurried there.

Miss Enfield later told him how it had transpired. 

Budd arrived just as Ridley was attempting to present the gift to Miss Lake. She, coached by her friend, refused the gift. 

"If only you will take it," Ridley asked. "Just try it on, that's all I ask."

"Of course she isn't interested in a beanpole," Budd said, coming up behind him. "And Mr. Hatter tells me that it is not your hat at all. He mistakenly gave you the one I ordered. So the hat in that box wouldn't suit Miss Lake anyway. But I do wish her to see me in it."

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Ridley looked up as if to make his words literal. He sighed and handed the box to Budd.

Budd took the box from Ridley and opened it. He took the hat out and put it on. Miss Enfield reported that Martin's efforts had been successful and that Mr. Budd looked handsomer than ever in the new hat. She said Mr. Ridley had certainly seemed to think so.

The two men had looked at each other with wide eyes, seeming surprised by what they saw. They might have forgotten about Miss Lake entirely. "Shall we go play a round of snooker at Ballard's?" Ridley asked.

"That sounds perfect," Budd replied. Ridley offered his arm, and Budd took it. They walked off together cheerfully.


End file.
